


Netflix & chill

by Myoldgeneral



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Summary: 非现实背景来自music access电台的约炮梗来自dj裴的脑洞
Kudos: 5





	Netflix & chill

在床上辗转到第32遍，洪以撒终于放弃强迫自己入睡。他踱到窗前，打开窗，凉风吹进来让他稍微舒适了一些。  
Kevin订的这家酒店位置很好，打开窗就能看到纽约港的夜景。要是凭自己的那点可怜的薪水，来纽约的旅行是万万住不起这么昂贵的酒店的。这次Kevin的婚礼，所有非纽约本地的亲友都安排在了这家酒店，单这笔开支就让人咋舌了。  
这一点再次提醒Issac，也让他内心刺痛，我们果然不是一个世界的人。  
Isaac是在研究生毕业当上助教的第一年认识的Kevin。当时的Kevin任性地放弃了银行家的事业而跑到波士顿，考进了Isaac所在的这所不太出名的音乐学院进修，入学的时候不过比刚当上助教的Isaac小两岁。可能是同为韩裔身上固有的尊重前辈的传统，也可能单纯是因为有良好的家教，Kevin并不会像其他学生一样无视Isaac。在这个比他矮上不少的，也算不上老师的助教面前，总是温温柔柔地低垂着头和他讲话。而当他听人说话的时候，总是大大地睁着一双真诚得不得了的漂亮眼睛，盯着你，仿佛全世界其他事情都没有你的想法重要。  
Isaac发誓，这世界上被这样的Kevin蛊惑的人，他绝对不是第一个人，也绝对不是最后一个。  
哪怕上帝也会告诉你，喜欢一个人，哪怕是同性，并不是错的。喜欢不是罪。  
这六年以来，Kevin尝试了音乐，出了几首单曲，虽然不算那么成功的音乐人，但他自己还是很满足的。三年前他和家人和解，回到了原本就属于他，也许一直在等着他的金融界，然后崭露头角步步高升，然后遇到了生命中的那个人，然后结婚。  
前三年，Isaac是他音乐上的顾问；后三年，Isaac听他倾诉着金融界不为人知的高压。他一直处在这个不远不近的尴尬距离，怀着不可能实现的期待，却在婚礼的日子，被当作“我最尊敬和喜爱的哥哥”，“today’s special guest”请来，还真是有点讽刺呢。  
想随便找个理由拒绝来着，但Kevin是本人跑到波士顿，面对面邀请的他。  
用他那种真诚得不得了的口吻和眼神，世界上又有谁能拒绝呢？  
但果然还是很难受。晚宴上Isaac多喝了几杯，就借着不舒服的劲儿，一个人先回房间了。

有一件事让人羞于启齿。其实没有刻意为了谁，但这几年Isaac过着不像寻常美国年轻人的禁欲生活。也不是没有人向他抛来过邀请，但不是性别不对，就是时间不对，莫名地空窗了这么些年。  
而今天，可能是酒精作祟，他觉得自己想要成为另一个人，成为一个标准的New Yorker。  
在这个没人认识自己的大都市，自己的欲望混淆在八百万人的深夜里也不算放肆吧。  
他点开了那个下了很久，但从来没有注册过的黑底黄标的小应用。（注1）  
在一群眼花缭乱的腹肌照，或者蓄着精致打理的胡子的标准基佬的照片中，Isaac突然划到了一个十分特别的照片。照片上的男子虽然染了银灰色的头发，但是个挺明显的亚裔。这是张好像在livehouse的舞台上的侧影，他穿着黑色的衬衫，背后背着一把贝斯的同时在拉小提琴。  
Isaac划到这一页的时候，内心突然仿佛被鼓槌敲了一下，然后胸口有点闷闷的起来。  
他犹犹豫豫地划过去，又划了几页，忍不住划回来，停留在这个页面。  
他起身给自己倒了杯冰水，咕咚咕咚地喝了几口，又盯着天花板发了一会儿呆。  
但胸口的鼓点越来越快了。  
阿西，豁出去了。  
他点亮屏幕，点了个赞，然后把手机丢在一旁，把脸埋进被子里。  
滴滴——  
等等，这个软件是这么有效率的吗？  
他在脑中反应了一下。所以是他点喜欢的瞬间，对方收到的瞬间，也秒给他点了喜欢，然后瞬间发送了消息过来，才有可能在两三秒之内手机就响起来吧？  
他点开私信。  
‘Hey man, how are u doing?’

一个小时后。  
这就是纽约的速度吗？  
Isaac打开门的瞬间还是有点不适应。  
眼前这个男人比想象中的还要高大，他脸上化着挺浓的妆，黑色的眼线和绿色的美瞳让他显得十分凶悍。仔细一看，男人身上带着大包小包，好像一个随着大篷车四处表演完刚刚下台的吉普赛人。他身上有强烈的酒精，烟草和香水的味道，这种纵欲过度的味道突然让Isaac有点退缩。  
“Hi~~~wow! This is a decent room~”他说话的声线，像小提琴一样高亢。  
男人并没有给Isaac退缩的余地，自说自话地带着一大堆东西挤了进来。哗啦啦在沙发上放了一堆，然后伸出手，颇有点不合时宜地礼貌地问了个好，“I’m Benjamin, just call me Benji.”  
“Okay, fine.”反正也不会是真名吧，Isaac心里警惕地想着， “where do you come from, i mean, originally?”  
“Korea.”  
“ah..那我们说韩语吧。我说韩语更舒适一点……”Isaac略微放松了一点。  
“所以你也是吗？果然和我想的一样！”Benji在沙发上摊开身体，感觉十分舒适地活动了一下肩膀和手臂，“所以你是来纽约旅行的留学生吗？wow，我的祖国的大家都好有钱，旅行都住这么豪华的酒店了。我在纽约这些年，约炮是绝对住不起这么好的房间的。”  
“啊，额，其实也不是。额，whatever。”那两个露骨的字眼让Isaac瞬间烧红了脸，想解释点什么，但确实又无从解释。  
“哈哈哈你在紧张吗？” Benji好像被这反应萌到了，“该不会是第一次约人吧？”  
“嗯……”Isaac自暴自弃地承认，“this's really embarrassing. I suck at talking to a stranger.”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我教你，和陌生人聊天的要领第一条：不需要回答每一个问题的。”  
“第二条：说谎也是可以的，Isaac。I believe it’s your real name?”  
该死的，我的账号就是用真名注册的，明天就得把它注销。  
Isaac真的痛恨自己在这方面的笨拙。

但在Benji看来，这次这个人也未免太有意思了吧。这个人散发出的清新气息，简直扫除了刚刚的演出带来的所有烦躁和疲劳。以往的自己在Grindr上约的人，几乎就是冲着发泄身体欲望去的，所以到了之后几分钟之内就开始办正事，完事儿立刻就走，几乎没有什么人让他想联系第二次。但今天这个，他甚至觉得，可以和他聊一晚上，逗逗他似乎也是很有趣的事。  
“虽然你是第一次，但你也看到了我的页面上写的，not for serious long-term relationship了吧？”  
“我还是……知道那是什么意思的，至少……”  
“那就好^_^。” Benji突然站起身靠近Isaac，高大的身材带来的压力让Isaac后退了一步，“别害怕，我恐怕是你能遇到的最好的第一次对象了。我很绅士的，也没有什么恶趣味。只是我刚刚结束一场live演出，可能身上带着酒吧难闻的味道，想先借你的房间冲个澡，不介意吧？”  
“哦哦，请随意。”  
“谢谢！”Benji从自己的大包小包里翻出一套换洗衣服，刚想进浴室，又回过头确认了一句，“你不会在我冲澡的时候逃跑的对吧？”  
“噗——”正在喝水的Isaac差点被呛到。  
“I was just kidding.”  
Benji调皮地笑了一下，然后小跑进了浴室。

Benji洗完澡出来的时候，看到Isaac正盘着腿戴着耳机坐在沙发上看着手机，整个人缩成小小一团。  
他穿着宽宽松松的白色T恤，棉质的格子长裤，额前的刘海揉得乱乱的，遮住了亚洲人特有的漂亮眼睛。  
这个人恐怕不知道，他现在全身都写着“快来欺负我”这五个字啊，Benji内心想。  
他一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边轻手轻脚地走到Isaac身后，好奇地窥探他在看什么。唔——好像是个婚礼的视频呢，男女主角都是亚裔里顶尖的长相。Isaac本人也出现在视频中了，在一群白人里探头探脑的小小的一只。视频里的他有点局促地跟着大家的节奏，也在笑着鼓掌。  
Benji恶作剧地把毛巾扔在他的手机上遮住了视频，Isaac惊讶地回过头，发现他玩世不恭地凑近自己，问了一句，“前男友的婚礼？”  
“what??”  
“我在开玩笑啦，remember？不用回答每一个问题，说谎也可以哦！”说着，Benji直接从沙发后迈开长腿跨到正面，然后在Isaac身边坐下，“这个酒店的浴室真是太棒了，待会儿咱们可以一块儿进去试试……”  
Isaac瞪大眼睛盯着他，这个人为什么说的每一句话都在让自己难堪，但自己却一点也不讨厌呢。他侧过脸打量了一下Benji，卸了妆的他看起来仿佛小了十岁，这样一看几乎比自己还年轻。他的眼睛是韩国人的圆圆的单眼皮，鼻子长得很秀气，不是欧美人那种很有侵略性的大鼻子，嵌在稍微有点肉肉的脸颊上，看起来让人有种熟悉的亲和力。现在他脱掉了刚才演出的时候穿的皮衣，只穿着一件粉色的卫衣，一下子就变成了自己日常会接触到大学生的形象，这比刚才的他好接受得多了。  
“不要把我说的每句话当真，你真应该看看你现在的表情，好像我下一秒就要扒光你了一样。哈哈哈哈。”Benji笑得露出一口漂亮的白牙，他的笑从来都是他的武器，又爽朗又天真，他有信心，哪怕是最怕羞的小孩子看到他的笑都会觉得他人畜无害的。  
“不是前男友，但是是喜欢过的人。”Isaac摁灭了手机，淡然地笑了笑。  
“啊……疗伤之旅，对吧？你应该谢谢他，刚才视频里长得人模狗样却瞎了的那个混蛋。”  
“噗……”Isaac被他这个说法逗笑了，“为什么？”  
“如果不是他，你怎么会遇到你眼前这个世界上最好的约炮对象，又帅气性格又好又有才华又器大活好的超绝男孩Benji呢？”  
“我说你啊……我无话可说了……”Isaac捂住脸，笑的不能自已。  
“啊，糟糕。不能提早预告我的水准，万一到时候你期待值太高，我满足不了怎么办，失策了失策了。”  
“啊啊啊你别说了，我没耳朵听了。”Isaac捂住耳朵，歪到沙发的另一边。  
不能放松警惕哦，Benji心里想，他拿左手扶住沙发扶手，把笑倒的Isaac圈在身体和手臂的中间，“还是说你现在就想验证一下看看我有没有在吹牛？”  
如预想的一样，刚放松下来的Isaac又瞬间僵硬了起来，好像一只被拎住后颈的猫咪一样。  
Benji撤开身体，眯着眼睛，得逞似的笑了笑。  
“来听音乐吧，你喜欢听什么类型？”  
“什么都可以……”  
“那来点儿funk吧，我还会跳舞哦，你不想看看吗？”他从手机里随便点出一首律动超强的老歌。  
“thank you fallettinme be mice elf agin~”黑人歌手的声线十分熟悉，（注2）强烈的贝斯和鼓点的声音让人无法拒绝。  
“Oh, I actually know this song. I like the little trick in the title...” Isaac也来了兴致。  
“yeah~～～”Benji随着律动舞了起来，然后他一边跳一边转身打开了mini bar，掏出了一瓶酒和两个杯子。  
Isaac给两个人分别倒了酒，抱着酒杯饶有兴致地看眼前这个男孩跳舞。  
他跳舞很疯，因为个子高的原因，重心怪怪的，帅气中又莫名带着点好笑。可能是感觉到夸张的动作有成功地吸引到Isaac的注意，Benji心情变得超好。他把手中的酒一饮而尽，切换了下一首歌。这是一首十分煽情的r&b，缓慢的节奏下，Benji开始缓慢地扭动自己的身体，到了某个哼唱的点，他跟着一起唱出声，然后做了一个相当下流的抚摸裆部的wave。他看到Isaac咬着下嘴唇，笑得捂住眼睛低下了头。  
“为什么一直在笑我啊？”他假装委屈地抱怨了一声，然后强行把Isaac从沙发上拉起来，“不然你来跳！”  
“哈哈哈我不会跳舞，你跳得很好啦，就是……your movement was just too bad for my eyes.....”  
“why?? Isn’t that sexy??”Benji不依不饶地抓住Isaac的肩膀，“我不管，我这么卖力了，你也得做点什么让我开心一下。”  
“我……好吧，我只会唱唱歌。”Isaac不太好意思地摸摸鼻梁，“it's more and more like an audition, bro~”  
“哈哈哈，那可不，高质量的床伴是需要面试过的。”Benji还是嘴上不饶人地继续调戏他。  
Isaac这次并没有很抗拒这种说法，而是坐下来，开始唱一首很舒缓的韩语歌。

听着听着，陷在沙发里的Benji也慢慢安静了下来。  
认真的吗？这叫“只会唱唱歌”？Isaac讲话声音小小的，发音还有点模糊，但唱歌的时候，散发出非凡的强大的能量。虽然只是一首描述春天和自然的慢歌，但音色醇厚，气息绵长。昏黄的灯光下，他的眼睛隐藏在头发的影子里，歌声仿佛好像一股云霭，慢慢地充满了整个房间，把两个人轻轻地托了起来。该死，这比酒精还要让人沉迷。  
“可以爱你吗？天气也如此的好……”  
“相比这世上的一切，更加爱你……”  
歌声悠悠地停住，Isaac征询地看了看Benji的表情，有点不好意思地歪着头笑了一下，“这是我几年前自己写的歌，还没有正式在别人面前唱过——怎，怎么了？”他被面前的人突如其来的拥抱给吓住了。  
“我有点嫉妒了。”  
“嫉妒？”  
“对，嫉妒你写歌的时候想着的那个人。”  
“okay……这句也是跟陌生人可以随便讲的谎话吗？”  
“这句不是。”  
Benji松开他，然后捧住他的脸，他从来没有吻过曾经的一夜情对象，但他现在发了疯一样地想吻眼前这个人，“我想吻你，你不准躲。”  
他认真的表情很有些魅力，Isaac仰着头看他，呼吸急促了起来。  
“我会让你忘掉该忘记的一切，你不会后悔的。相信我吗？”  
“嗯……”

“嗯……”被狂热的亲吻和索取弄得意乱情迷的Isaac还是寻回了一丝理智，“嗯……等一下，Benji ……不用关个灯，拉个窗帘什么的吗?”  
“no……这么好的view，你要浪费吗？” Benji依依不舍松开Isaac，然后领着他来到了酒店超大的落地窗前带着他看。落地窗上倒映出两个人凌乱的头发和因为情欲而涨红的脸，透过窗是港口五彩斑斓的夜景。  
看着Isaac有点涣散的眼神，Benji敢确定，Isaac理解的view和他所说的view不是一个意思。  
这个人这get不到下流含义的样子真是可爱得让人发疯。他不再强迫自己慢慢来，用自己的躯体把对方压在落地窗上。  
“现在开始不许喊停了哦……” Benji在他耳边耳语了一句。没等回答，他就开始轻轻地啃咬起Isaac的脖子，感觉到身下的人微微颤抖，他伸出手环住了对方的腰。Isaac低低地喘息着，有点透不过气，于是在玻璃上稍微撑起了手。这让Benji的大手得到了空间，开始往上游弋。他一边抚摸着Isaac平坦的腹部，瘦削的腰侧，一边不着痕迹地脱去了那件宽松的滑不溜手的棉t，眼前的人在自己面前裸露了起来。  
吻一个接一个地落在Isaac光滑的脊背，Isaac觉得浑身开始发麻，他闭着眼睛，尽力克服着羞怯，享受着身后那个男人带来的抚触。Benji在移动中找到了他的目标，他的手覆盖住Isaac的胸膛。这里比其他地方稍微饱满一些，是东亚男人才有的丝滑又厚实的手感，他沉迷地放任自己用力地揉了揉，然后用拇指盖住那两个点，恶意地摩挲着，期待着它们变成好看的颜色，期待着他们肿胀起来。虽然他并看不见，但几秒钟后他就满意地听到Isaac加重的喘息。  
“你不要……一直……”他的话语难以连接成句，情欲击溃了他组织文字的能力。  
“我不要一直做什么，Isaac？” Benji在亲吻抚摸地间隙还要继续欺负他，“如果说不出来，不如睁眼看看我在对你做什么？”  
Isaac掀开一点点眼皮，看到落地窗倒影出来的裸露的自己和在自己的胸前肆意游走的来自男人的大手，看到自己脸上显然享受其中而咬着嘴唇的模样，过于真实的刺激让他抑制不住身体的反应。  
“哦～～Isaac看起来很喜欢我的服务呢，让我们来看看你到底有多满意呢？”  
Benji让Isaac转了个身，然后强迫他看着自己。他低下头，拿炙热的舌头和嘴唇覆上Isaac胸前已经被揉得发红的地方，同时双手也没闲着，解开了Isaac的裤子。他握住Isaac已经抬头了的地方，用温热的手掌撸动起来。  
Benji的手和自己的手触感太过不同，他的手很大，掌心和手指的地方有不少老茧。握住自己的那个瞬间，Isaac好像混身过电一样，被一阵他自己都不愿意承认的舒爽击中，紧咬的牙缝中，又逸出了一声难耐的呻吟。胸前那个男人毛茸茸的灰色的头发扫在自己身上，这种痒让人越发难受了。  
“快……”  
啊，我在说什么，  
“再快一点……”  
糟糕，我说出来了。  
Isaac放弃地想。  
“很好，就是要这么坦白。”  
Benji加重了手上的力度，加快了节奏。他是一名饱经训练的小提琴手，他的手速可不是常人可以体验到的快。果然，Isaac无法抑制地环住了他的脖子，突然的汹涌而来的快感快把他仅存的一点气力也抽取光了，不抱住眼前的男人，他几乎就要软倒在地上了。  
真的太久了，他真的压抑得太久了。那些欲言又止的对话，不断的猜测，不断的否定。那些独自抚摸自己的夜晚，醉倒又醒来的凌晨，梦到又模糊的脸孔。那些落在空气中的尴尬的微笑，自己拒绝的声音。太久了，久到好像，自己已经过了一辈子。这一辈子，庸庸碌碌一事无成，无人爱自己，到头来连自己都觉得自己不值得爱，自己的孤独好像是罪有应得的故事结局。  
但此时，Isaac被一阵甜美的眩晕刺激了一下，满脑子苦涩的回忆像马赛克被一颗子弹打散，炸成了一朵彩虹色的蘑菇云。  
他高潮了。  
他从来没想过。但，性，原来是这么治愈的事情吗？

神智稍稍恢复了一点清明，Isaac在Benji的怀抱中睁开眼睛。  
“那什么……我没有提醒你的话，你就真的什么都不为我做呢……”Benji笑着拿下身顶了一下Isaac，Isaac才恍然地意识到刚才的自己过于沉溺于享受了。他羞愧地发现，自己差不多是全裸着紧紧抱住对方，而对方几乎依然穿戴整齐，仿佛刚才让自己高潮的不是他一样。  
除了一处地方。  
该死，隔着裤子，他都能感受到，那人非同寻常的尺寸。  
是会让同为亚洲人的自己陷入自我怀疑的尺寸。  
等等，那里还没被碰过就已经那样了吗？Isaac后知后觉地想。  
等等，所以，是因为我而硬成那样的吗？  
“我……我，要我帮你脱掉吗？”Isaac扯扯Benji的衣服。  
“如果刚才我让你够爽的话，”Benji凑在他耳朵边耳语，“那就麻烦你了。然后你想想，你能为我做点什么呢？”  
Isaac刚熄灭了一点的火苗又被这话点着了一点，心脏咚咚咚地跳动起来。这个经验丰富的老手真的太难handle了。他心一横，脱掉了Benji的卫衣，然后把手停在他的牛仔裤纽扣上。Benji握住他的手，带着他解开了扣子，抓住他的手探了进去。  
“我刚洗完澡没有穿内裤哦，是不是帮你省了很多事？”  
Isaac快被这人这张坏嘴弄得崩溃了，这个人在大学是主修了欺负人吗？他抬头看着benji，给了他一个略微不耐烦的眼神，然后垫起脚在他停不下来的嘴上迅速地亲吻了一下，然后比了个“嘘——”  
“你先闭嘴。”Isaac轻声教训了他一句，然而这也让Benji很受用。  
“我也许没有你那么擅长，但也不是什么都不懂。谁准你小瞧我了吗？”  
然后他的埋下脑袋，决心给这个自大的床伴一个小小的惊喜。他张开嘴，仰起脸，看着Benji的脸开始逐渐没有那么游刃有余。 

他的嘴不大，但要对付的家伙真的很大，所以一开始他只能轻微地打着圈舔一舔，但很显然，Benji很吃这一套。他混身开始发红，他的那家伙变得狰狞起来，烫得几乎要冒出热气。Benji动情的脸又比刚洗完澡那会儿看起来变得成熟了一些。此刻他深邃的眼神让Isaac想起他之前在手机上看到的那个阴影中的小提琴手，危险，性感，带着不容拒绝的邀请，好像在说，  
“承认吧，你想和我做爱想得要命。”  
Isaac认命地闭上眼睛专心开始吞吐，好吧，我承认了。

“我以为你是处男呢？”在两个人各自释放了一次之后，终于把Isaac放倒在床上的同时，Benji还是忍不住多了一句嘴。  
“我快要满32岁了，谢谢。”  
“哦……”Benji挑了挑眉毛邪恶地压住他，“所以我可以不那么温柔地对待你了吗？我平时可不是这么有耐心的人哦～～”  
“后面是……”Isaac拿手背遮住眼睛，他快要难为情死了，但这个混蛋显然不想放过自己，他只能说实话，“所以，还是温柔一点吧。”  
他拿开手，看着居高临下看着自己的那家伙被他点燃的危险的眼神，又有点没底气地加了一句。  
“……拜托。”  
Benji其实已经快被萌死了，但还是保持着他不肯好好说话的一贯风格。“唔……可以是可以，但是你要坦率一点，当你觉得舒服，你得让我知道。喜欢我喜欢得不得了的时候，叫我oppa也是可以的哦。”  
Isaac伸出手几乎想揍这个讨人嫌的家伙一拳，但被一把握住了手臂，又被摁住狂乱地吻了个七荤八素。在他喘息的间隙，Benji已经带着该有的东西过来了，润滑剂，避孕套。这家伙的大包小包里什么都有，甚至不需要动用宾馆里自备的。  
所以，Isaac还没来得及整理好的呼吸，又被那冰凉的液体的入侵给打乱了。  
“啊，有点难受……”  
“嘘，适应一下。”Benji在Isaac的腰下面垫了一个枕头，一只手与他十指交缠，安抚他的心情，另一只手开始处理Isaac这个未经人事的地方。老实说他已经很久没见过这么干净，颜色这么漂亮的洞穴了。这个人的私生活应该和他的歌声一样纯净，这让Benji忍不住想分个神感谢一下上帝。  
“嗯……你的手指也……也太……”Isaac说不下去了，benji知道他想说什么，得意地笑了一下。不行，他还是不够放松，他得找到那个让他放松的地方。好在没过多久，身下的人的反应就开始发生变化，在他摩擦某一处的时候，Isaac突然浑身颤抖地咬住了自己的手，他的脖子本能地后仰，脑袋顶到了床头，喉结异常地滚动着，鼻子里发出了甜腻的鼻音。  
“不行……那里，啊……我不能……”  
“不准说no，要诚实，sweetheart。”手指的进出变得容易了起来，那个人混身都软了，他趁机放入第二个和第三个，每一次加深，每一次抽出，都故意带过一下那一点。强烈的快感让Isaac开始无法自控，那点深埋在心底的痒越来越强烈，像一朵棉花糖一样地包裹着了他的脑子，混身干渴的细胞都让他终于忍不住松口。  
“Benji……”  
Benji趴下，伏到他耳边，“嗯，说吧……”  
“进来……”

“嗯……”长长的叹息，这个平时平静如水的男人，现在尾音几乎已经带上颤抖的哭腔了。  
“是你要我的哦，不准后悔。”Benji吻了吻Isaac的发梢，为了转移这个人的注意力，他轻轻地揉动起他也略有些硬起来的前方。  
一掉以轻心，后方就有些失守，Benji一个挺身，又成功进去不少。他也有些吃力，但更多的是被满心满脑子的快乐占据。有多久没有把快乐和快感划等号了呢？此刻的他仿佛成了那个处男，想起自己第一次和自己喜欢的人做爱，那种从胸口要溢出来的幸福，让他忘记此刻被他不断侵入的男人，还几乎是个陌生人。  
“不行了不行了，你要整个进来吗，你这个……嗯……”  
“son of bitch.是我没错。”Benji又动了一下，Isaac吃痛地抓住他的背，但这么一抱，benji的身体被他进一步拉近，深埋在体内的火热的家伙几乎顶到了底。  
“啊……太深了……不行……的吧。”  
“嘘……不准说不行，要说Benji你好棒。你让我超舒服。”Benji捧着他的脸，拨开他脸上被汗黏住的刘海，吻吻他的眼睛。  
Isaac把脸埋在他肩膀上，费力地骂了句脏话。为了让动作更合理，他只能主动把腿用力地夹紧。  
这让Benji更加兴奋了，他能感受到逐渐顺畅起来的动作，身下的人慢慢地被打开了，虽然还在嘴硬，但他已经开始积极接纳自己。  
一下一下，交合的动作由深到浅又到深，又快到慢又到快。逐渐的，Isaac的呻吟和Benji的喘息重合了起来，液体被喷溅，肉体被拍打的声音，重合在一起。Isaac头昏脑胀，现在还能作用的知觉已经不多了，但该死的是，为什么在全身被快感支配的时候还要让他听到这自己羞耻的声音，他好想压抑住啊，但——  
“啊……啊……Benji，等……啊……”  
“啊啊啊，my god.........”  
“哦……what’s this……哈……啊…”  
此时的Benji也无暇纠正他的用词了，失控地加速挺动着下身，“you’re making me crazy, man.......”

想不起来是第几次了，总之等Isaac意识过来的时候，自己已经坐在了那个一直在欺负自己的混蛋小提琴手身上，失控地自己主动上下动作着。这个认知让他再次精神几乎崩溃，他捂住自己几乎要爆炸的脸，why am i doing this........  
And feel so good! god damn!  
Benji正欣赏着他迷乱的表情，跳动的头发，挂着泪水的漂亮眼睛和抑制不住微微张开的嘴里露出的漂亮牙齿，偶尔挺动一下下身逼出一声好听的叫声。但此刻那个人又捂住脸了，这非常影响他欣赏眼前的美景。这时候还有功夫害羞看来这会儿让他过于轻松了，他双手捧住他的臀，开始从下往上刻意地抽插起来，如愿看到原本他还能立住的纤瘦的腰无力地瘫软下来。  
“hey, it’s my turn, isaac~”  
不准给我分心。Benji抱住他的同时心里想。

到最后也并没有人记得关上窗帘，这是被晨光惊扰醒来的Isaac的第一个念头。  
回想起疯狂的一夜，他害臊到无地自容，原来我居然骨子里是这么热衷于这件事的人吗？这一夜的性爱，深刻到让他得重新定义一下自己这个人的程度。  
动了动身体，除了酸痛，下身并没有想象当中的那么不适。  
记忆中，好像那个明显比自己年轻的家伙，还有余力为自己好好做了清洁，但他真的太累了记不太清楚了。是因为做了清洁吗？还是……  
他极不情愿地想到。  
还是我的身体根本就很适合做这件事，我一直在等待着这么做。  
那么疯狂的性事，只会让自己快乐，不会让自己受伤。  
身后抱着自己的人动了动，但似乎没醒。  
一般419会留下来睡到清晨吗？他会和每一个做爱对象这样相拥而眠吗？  
Isaac抓住环住自己的手，放到眼前，对着浅蓝色的晨光细细地看了看。这只手白且长，大大的，肉肉的，骨节不那么分明但很匀称漂亮，背面皮肤细腻，正面全是老茧。这是一只完美的音乐家的手。  
……的同时，也是一只让自己发疯，尖叫，快乐地颤抖，失控地高潮的手。  
这时候，一个暖暖的毛茸茸的头靠在了他背上，这只手也轻轻收紧，抱住了他的身体。那个人手长脚长，把他像一个婴儿一样包裹起来。  
“早，Isaac。告诉我，从你睁眼开始，到现在，你都在想谁？” 

注1:这款软件叫Grindr。  
注2:这首歌的谐音 thank you for letting me be myself again


End file.
